This invention relates to a fluid administration set, and more particularly to a device and method of mitigating free flow within a fluid administration set.
Fluid administration sets are well-known in the art and included or received in devices such as infusion pumps. Fluid administration sets may include a cassette. With conventional pumping mechanisms, when the infusion pump cassette door, roller, pivot pin or pivot plate are damaged, the administration set cassette can still be loaded successfully by pushing on the cassette door as the door lever is closed. For example, even when the door or door lever is damaged, clinicians may press the cassette door closed. When subsequently opened, there is not always sufficient retentive force on the cassette by the door for the pumping mechanism to work against when it attempts to close the cassette flow regulator valve. This might result in a free flow condition through the administration set, which creates a potential for risk to a patient's health. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device and method that addresses these issues.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a device and method that mitigates the free flow in an administration set.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device and method that mitigates free flow in an administration set that is capable of being retrofitted to existing infusers.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device and method that mitigates free flow in an administration set that does not substantially change the manufacturing and assembly process for infusers or administration sets.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those of skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.